yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alonsooooo0agc
Welcome, Alonsooooo0agc! |} |- |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #43C6DB; background-color:#43C6DB; vertical-align:top"| Helpful tips ☆A list of administrators that you can contact in case of a problem can be found . ☆On talk pages, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). ☆To upload images, please use . ☆If you would like to create a page for yourself that is not related to Yu-Gi-Oh!, please do so at User:Alonsooooo0agc/Name. |- | style="background: #2B547E; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 1em; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 1em; border: 1px solid #153E7E;" | Thanks for contributing, and I hope you'll have a great time here! I look forward to working with you!! |} } }} Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 18:34, 31 May 2008 (UTC) * Is there anything you needed in particular? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:32, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Mexican? Me too! Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela a mí. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 21:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) agregame al msn agregame al msn para poder hablar agusto ok?? * Lo siento, pero no uso MSN, pero siempre puedes hablar conmigo aquí, pierdo mi vida aquí todos los días. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 21:39, 2 June 2008 (UTC) OK ENTONCES COMO LE HAGO PARA PONER BIEN LAS CARTAS DE MI DECK (AQUI)??? * Copia y pega este código: * Soy bueno, no mucho, pero lo justo. Tengo tres Ra, no son tan caros, Slifer si es bastante caro. * Del centro, entre el D.F. y el Edo. de México. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 22:18, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Cuanto cuesta y thanks to d.kaiser Y como cuanto cuesta cada uno o como soy de guadalajara y mira como quedo no sabes q paso?? ohh thanks d.kaiser * Más o menos: ** Ra: $120 - $200 ** Slifer $300 - $500 ** Obelisk $200 - $350 --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 00:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) * Como conseguirlos, bien yo se los compro a un sujeto en particular, no podría ayudarte con eso, Raviel más o menos cuesta de $120 a $200. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 22:54, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Ayuda Hola,oye en la wikia de yugioh card maker me dijeron que me moviera aqui poque estoy haciendo unos Duelist Packs pero bueno, son sugerencias,¿de casualidad no sabes quien es el administrador de aqui para hablarle de mi asunto?,si puedes decirme quien es,gracias I`m sorry I thinked you were Dragon Slayer,sorry * Problema arreglado. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 01:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Deck Suggestion Hi there! I looked through your deck and couldn't help but noticing 3 cards that are forbidden in the advanced format of the trading card game. Unless you play traditional, I just wanted to let you know that Magician of Faith, Change of Heart, and Call of the Haunted are banned. If you ever need some deck help, you can message me! :) Chris427 23:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC)Chris427 * yes i allready know, monster reborn its forbidenn too!! in traditional i put cards like this but thanks ** Actually, Monster Reborn is currently limited, so it can be used. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:28, 7 June 2008 (UTC) OHH I THINK THAT IS FORBIDENN Hmm, you have Ultimate Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno, but beside from that, our decks doesn't seem that similar. But it was an interesting note. Hope to see you again. Ciao, Baccus78 12:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Your first deck seems a bit off-balance. It revolves too much around high level-power monsters (although most are great with effects). Some of them (such as Sorcerer of Dark Magic) would be hard to summon since you have very few of the requirements needed to summon it. The second deck looks fantastic, yet I'd suggest taking out a few of those monsters as they seem hard to summon (such as Infernal Flame Emperor). As you know with the Dragon Lords starter deck, there are mostly high level monsters there and the main strategy is to revive them from the Graveyard. I suggest making a deck that fits it (simply put, try adding both decks together with some of the cards out), yet all of this is but a simple suggestion. You don't have to follow it... Silentshadow4 04:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ohh yes the firts deck is to play with my cousin (he plays like in the abbrigged series without sacrifices gaia needs 2 sacrifices and 2300 of atk isnt good) to summon inefrnal flame emperor i have the herald of creation to put it in my hand and next in the field thanks and give me more opinions please but quickly that i have to go to the bed here's 11:42 pmAlonsooooo0agc 04:40, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Messenger Yeah, I do have MSN, it's scatha55@hotmail.com Hope to see more from ya. Ciao, Baccus78 10:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC)